Dark signer battle 44
YU GI OH 5D DARK SIGNER BATTLE 3/RETURN IF THE DARK ONE AND THE GREAT BEAST PART 1 CHAPTER 44 now another spell form my hand seal summon now my seen it not my turn you took the damage to your life points that are the some as my monster attack points now your going your death yelled,Rafael not so fast i play life's team summon spell card now Luna tooks no damage and now her monster can end this and don't every hurt my sister again yelled Leo. now my immortal attack Rafael!yelled Luna a Rafael life points hit 0 we win now lot go took doing the roman good for the right took over as the ladders if the dark signers right jack:.said Leo ya that right Leo will then what we waiting for,said Luna lots get moving said Ashley ya we need get this over with,.said akiza Romon and good win get out were here to duel you what make you think you can win,.said Roman and good win o we know we will win soon the duel draw to Nair end Leo who his blood running down mouth who his broken arm spit open with with cuts and ankle spit open with cut and his life steam dragon and earth bound immortal king if underworld vs romon immortal now back to the duel i told you before this duel start that it wood be more painful then any duel you Ben but yet you decide took me on all by your self when you find out how much pain you be going throw will now you feel more pain romon life points 1,000 Leo life points 700 i think play sell earthbound calling if the grave huh what that do,.said Leo your about to find out now ura tie Leo arms up with web here how my spell card work ura slowly wrapped you up web start form call then it works it way down to your upper arms then it keep going to tell it hits your toes said o did forget that after you upper arms tied up you get hit rely hard in your stomach what.,said Leo get fist slammed in to stomach Leo cough up blood before if the attack hit Leo leg splitting it open soon Leo his arms leg comply wrapped up in web ura did not stop warping Leo up in wee tell it hit Leo toes then ura i n cashed 2ND Lear if web around Leo starting.,form toes and going all way up to his mouth before Leo life point hit 50 to it effect it time end this Roman i play my immortal wave spell card now all your monster effects cant be used and it attack points become 0 now go you took the damage i wood have yelled Leo romon life point hit o at the some time jack had beat good win with his dragon Leo fell knees after wining Leo./how did lose to kid are you all right yelled Ashley and Luna hi nice win jack but Leo some hurt bad form his duel said akiza will we better see if OK Leo will you be all right you know you did not have say yes to duel that wood put you that much pain it OK guys il be fine,.said Leo no you wont you need to get that arm leg ankle if yours looked at no don't worry about me i can just have life steam dragon heal me oh life steam dragon heal me see now am fine a deal deal romon me jack win so that make us the new.leaders if the dark signers now,.said Leo will there duel is over now it time to make are move said dartz yes your right sene things did not go are way in are duels we just go destroy them all said barkura what some thing going on in the city romon what now who be in are way i mean Leo Luna Ashley akiza jack took down every one who was in are way said romon the king it barkua darts said Leo but we beat them said Luna will it some they want revenge,said Ashley will lots get send them back to underworld said jack akiza zork the dark i broke your seal return to living world now yelled baruka great great leviathan i offer you my soul so so you can return now then zork lots go took are revenge lots put end to this we show them by sending them back to under world and after that we we took some time off but first we need some back me jack Luna akiza and Ashley will need the rest if dark signers here and two new ones and zone paradox aporia Lester and Bruno if are to took them down after all this not like duel we need all the help we can,said Leo so akiza don't you think it time we have yusei craw join us after we need everyone we can took them down said Luna yes i think your right Luna said akiza we send zork the leviathan packing,said Ashley OK then it time we get yusei cow said Bruno jack yusei war back in the city said crow yes i see that but way said yusei we can answer that said Leo Luna yusei look yusei we have forgive you crow for what you did so that is way we have in offer for you said Leo the offer is for you crow to join us as dark signers we need your help to took down zork and the leviathan,said Luna yes join us yusei it best for you crow to join you will be more power full then every before,said Ashley come on yusei don't you want be akiza said said Bruno join us you don't have stay in the underworld you be free to join us be part if the new world said jack ok fine we join said yusei crow but are you sure romon good win lot it happen said yusei crow o i wood not worry about that Leo jack beat them so there now in control,said Luna Ashley what they did,said crow yusei yes yusei and you have no idea what kind if pain Leo want throw doing that duel,said akiza now that wee you crow have become dark signers lot go took care if things,said Leo yes i want it be good way for us to test out are new power as will don't you think said yusei crow